Girls und Panzer- International War Games
by TheMalteseTiger
Summary: After defeating Kuromorimine, Oorai's Sensha-Dou team is given the honor of joining the 10th biennial International War Games. Where they must join forces with the Oorai Boys high school's Heishi-dou and Hikouki-dou teams. As the team adjusts to fighting alongside infantry, they find themselves facing old adversaries and meeting new ones. Can they possibly pull this off?
1. A New Toy

**A New Toy**

It was a warm summer night on the Oorai girl's high school city ship and Miho Nishizumi slept soundly in her bed. Even though it was still night the air was unbelievably warm and so Miho slept wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top while barely being covered by a bed sheet and every window to her apartment was at least half way open.

Miho was suddenly pulled from her deep slumber by a loud ringing. The first action she attempted was to reach over to her alarm clock and hit the snooze button. But it didn't work. She jerked her face up from her pillow and looked around her room to locate her alarm clock. The clock read 12:00 AM and next to it lay her still ringing cell phone, its screen glowing filling the room with a dull radiant light. She checked the caller ID and the name Nakajima was displayed in bold black font. Miho quickly flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Miho, it's me Nakajima! Did I wake you?" answered the voice of the commander of Leopon team. Even through her tired haze Miho could hear that the young grease monkey was excited about something.

"It's twelve in the morning! " Miho replied in an obviously sleep deprived and a little annoyed voice.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But you are not going to believe what I just found in deep storage!"

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. You just have to see it to believe it. Can you come down to C deck?"

"Now? Can't this wait till morning Nakajima-san?" Miho replied in a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"I don't think it can."

"Alright I'll be right over."

"Oh, and Miho-san?"

"Yes?"

"Bring Yukari-san. She's gonna have an epic panzer high!" Nakajima said before hanging up the phone. Miho groaned at the thought of having to walk all the way over to Yukari's house and then all the way down to C deck and finding Nakajima in the maze the ship called its deep storage area. But as if on queue, Yukari fell through the window and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Yukari-san?"

"Apologies Miho-san. The student council told me to tell you that they want to meet in the morning." Yukari spat out very quickly and a little embarrassed.

"So why were you climbing through the window?" Miho asked looking on at her friend with a look of surprise.

"I tried getting buzzed in but nobody was awake so I tried calling but my phone was dead." Yukari answered with an embarrassed smile on her face.

"It's ok. You actually saved me a lot of trouble. Nakajima-san wants to meet us in the deep storage area. She said that she had found something there and to bring you down with me." Miho responded giving Yukari a friendly smile that seemed to ease her anxiety. Seeing this Yukari returned the smile and Miho got up to change in the bathroom.

"So what do you suppose it is?"

"Don't know. She didn't tell me. But considering they also called for you, I would guess it's a tank."

"REALLY! ANOTHER TANK!?" Yukari nearly screamed with joy and excitement.

"Yep. Lets go find out what it is! Shall we?" Miho replied walking out of the bathroom wearing her own school uniform. The two exchanged smiles and nodded to each other as they turned towards the door and walked began to walk into the night.

* * *

The two had been walking for an hour before they reached the long-term storage area deep within the bowls of the ship. As soon as the two walked through the heavy steel door they found themselves n a maze of heavy wooden boxes and crates as well as hundreds of other items that were staked high into the air. The whole room was several acres large and about five stories tall, and it was easy to get lost in as Saori and several members of the schools Sensha-dou team found out earlier in the year.

Hoshino, the gunner of Leopon teams Tiger P, and another member of the schools automotive club greeted the two girls.

"About time you got here." Hoshino said walking up to them in her orange jump pants with the top half of her jump suit tied around her waist showing her white, grease covered undershirt; her . Miho, and Yukari followed Hoshino around the maze for another half hour before they finally met up with the other three members of the automotive club, Nakajima, Tsuchiya, and Suzuki who also made up Leopon team. The group moved behind a corner and turned on a set of construction lights.

Yukari nearly had a seizure when she saw the massive hulk of steel sitting before them. Hidden between two large stacks of storage crates sat the silhouette of an 86 tonne steel monster. It sat almost three meters high, four meters wide, and eleven meters long with four individual sets of tracks and a massive hunk of metal that looked as if someone had cut a giant steel ball and welded it to the front. Left of the machine sat a massive T5E1 105 mm cannon that sported a barrel almost as long as the tank itself, while the Ford GAF V-8 gasoline engine sat on a pair of wooden horses on the machines right. The tank was in almost pristine condition besides some rust spots and the gun and motor being removed, but otherwise it looked to be in running condition. Yukari let out a high-pitched squeal before jumping onto the top of the vehicle

"What is it Yukari-san?" asked Nakajima.

"It's a T28 super heavy tank!" she replied excitedly.

"A what?" everybody said, almost in unison.

"It was designed to punch through the Siegfried line in world war two! Only two were ever built before the war ended."

"Obviously not! Otherwise we're looking at a pretty damn good replica!" said Hoshino, her eyes fixed on the tank.

"Yukari-san, can you give me a rundown?" Miho asked calmly,

"Hai! The steel belt at the front is 305 mm thick, while the gun mantle ads another 300 mm with almost 150 mm of armor behind it, while the lower glacis is 130 mm thick. Each individual track is over 300 mm wide covered by a 100 mm thick skirt. Just above that is about 64 mm of armor but it's fairly heavily sloped. The top of the tank and the rear are both about 50 mm thick. The commander's coupla is 151 mm thick and also heavily sloped."

"Did you say three hundred millimeters at the front!? Our 88 mm on the Tiger P could never penetrate that!" said Tsuchiya in a rather surprised look.

"What about the gun?" asked Hoshino.

"It has a 105 mm T5E1 main gun wit a muzzle velocity of 1,130 meters per second and has a maximum range of 19 kilometers."

"Are you sure this is legal in Sensha-dou?" asked Suzuki

"Technically speaking it is designated as the T28 super heavy tank, so I don't see why not." Yukari replied.

"Can it run?" Miho asked.

"Probably, all we have to do is re-attach the gun and the engine and do a little cosmetic work. But we will have to move it out of here before we start work, and that alone will take all night." Nakajima replied.

"Maybe you should wait till morning and get some rest?" Miho suggested kindly.

"We could but I don't think that one is going to get any sleep." Nakajima said tilting her head towards Yukari who was busy inspecting the gun.

"Hai. I'll leave the decision up to you then. I have to meet with the student council in the morning so I'd better get some sleep. You can help them if you want Yukari-san." Miho said with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Hai!" Yukari yelled sticking her head in the commander's coupla.

"I hope you don't mind me leaving like this." Miho said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. You do what you have to do. We can handle it from here. Besides, from what I heard the student council has some pretty big news. It would have to be to call you in on a Saturday." Nakajima said returning a smile.

"Thank you." Miho replied and the two exchanged a bow and she went back to her room as the rest of the group began the long argues work of moving the 95-ton bulk out of the deep storage area.

End Chapter 1


	2. Save Our Ship!

_Disclaimer: Girls und Panzers is property of Actas._

_Hi guys. I got a lot of favorites from the first chapter, which makes me so happy because this is my first story to ever be posted on an online forum so I appreciate everything. I will be making adjustments to my writing style and adding more to this story. So I tank everyone for your support. I am open to constructive criticism and any advice you can give me to improve my writing style. But if you don't have anything constructive to say or any completely negative comments I ask that you keep them to yourself._

_Also a huge shout out to Jangocommando27 who gave me my first review. Sorry to put you out on the spot like that and if I'm not supposed to or it makes you guys feel uncomfortable then just tell me. But this just makes me feel so great, and he pointed out a huge fact to me that I didn't even see and will do my best to listen to your guys' comments. For those of you who are reading this again. I have completely changed this chapter because I wasn't thinking when I wrote the last one, and it was pointed out that this would be a better plot.__  
_

_Now without further ado, here's Chapter 2!_

* * *

**Save Our School!**

Miho Nishizumi walked into the school doors and strait to the Student Council's office where she was met with the calculating Anzu Kabotani, the head of the student council, and the commander of Turtle Team's Hetzer.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me?" Miho asked a little un-easy, as she stood strait as a pencil in the middle of the room.

"What do you know about Oorai's other school ships?" Anzu asked with a straight look on her face.

"I know one is a Co-ed high school and the other is an all boys school."

"Do you know which disciplines they practice?"

"Oorai Co-ed school practices in Hikouki-dou and Oorai Boy's school trains in Heishi-dou."

"What do you know of their standings?" Anzu asked pressing her fingertips together.

"Oorai Co-ed high school has the third highest ranking team in the country…"

"What about the boy's school?" Anzu asked a cutting off Miho mid sentence.

"Oorai Boy's high school's Heishi-dou team was once ranked number two in the world. They where one of the best athletes in the sport, up until ten years ago, when they lost their standings. What is this for?" Miho asked starting to get puzzled by this interrogation, as it was turning out.

"Like you said, the team use to be the second best in the world and had a shot at becoming the best. Ten years ago their coach, Miyamot Takigawa, passed away and their best practitioners moved on, and their Heishi-dou team never again saw victory. Over the years they began to face similar challenges to the one we faced this year, but it they remained open due to their former glory. Over the past year however, the cutbacks that threatened our school also threatened to destroy theirs.

"Like us they found salvation in past success. They found a strong leader for their Heishi-dou team, and competed to save their school. They even made it to the finals, and were almost granted victory, but were defeated by Tokyo Boy's high school in the final ten minutes of the match." Anzu concluded with a grim look on her face.

"What does that have to do with me?" Miho asked, confused.

"They now face shutdown like we did, but they may have a second chance yet. The International War games. What do you know about it?" Anzu asked.

"It's a biennial competition where schools from around the world compete in Sensha-dou, Hikouki-dou, or Heishi-dou in a series of mock battles. Every year the game is changed and so are the disciplines allowed to compete. In order to compete you have to be extremely prestigious school and have to be invited. From what you say, Oorai Boy's high school is not prestigious enough to be invited. So how would this help them?" Miho asked.

"Although they were not invited, we were." Anzu said.

"So?"

"This year's game is combined arms."

"So we need an infantry team." Miho concluded, finally connecting all the dots.

"Technically we don't have to participate at all. But the student council president from OBHS has asked us for assistance. They want to team up with us to compete in the INWG. I know I've asked a lot from you already, but if you are at all like the person I think you are, you will not let our brothers be brought down. Especially after narrowly escaping a similar fate. But I leave the decision up to you."

Miho paused. More to make it look like she actually put some thought into it than anything else.

"Hai! I will do it!" Miho exclaimed loudly. Anzu smiled confidently, "Great, because I already sent them our reply," she said. Miho was taken back for a moment, but then she cracked a small smile with her friend.

"Now that we've got that over with, I feel it fair to tell you, the captain of the Boy's high school Heishi-dou team is coming over in a few days with his second in command. Along with the co-ed high school's captain and her second in command." Anzu said.

"For what?" Miho asked.

"Mainly formalities, so they get to know who their working with and so do we. They'll be here for a few days and you'll be showing them around the ship."

"Hai. How long will they be staying?"

"Two days. After that, they will return to their schools, then all three schools will meet back on land in about a week to commence training or the IWG."

"Alright. Am I just showing them around then?"

"Pretty much. Just help them get to know the school and the team. We will be hosting a Sensha-dou demonstration on the first day of their visit, so we should get the team prepared."

"Why are they coming here as apposed to us going to them?" Miho asked politely.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Oh and one more thing?" Anzu asked.

"What?"

"Tell Saori-san to restrain herself from any…unnecessary, or otherwise, unprofessional interactions with out visitors. That would be most helpful." Anzu said with a slight tinge of humor to her voice. Miho gave a slight giggle as if it were an inside joke, and nodded, "Will that be all?" she asked.

"Yes thank you. If you can, stop by tomorrow and we can talk strategy for the games." Anzu answered.

"Hai!" Miho smiled and walked out the door to class.


	3. We're Working with Boys!

_Hey Guys! So far I have gotten three reviews which is actually far better than I anticipated, but I want to give a big shout out Severstal for giving me yet another piece of useful information regarding my plot. I know some of you are probably confused as to why Oorai is being threatened with a shutdown again or are trying to tell me a different road to go down that lines up with all the Girls und Panzer stories, But alas I have only seen the Anime OVA and haven't read the Magna simply because I could not find it using the resources at my disposal. _

_But bear in mind also that this is my first published story EVER and I appreciate all the reviews and any constructive criticism, and some people are probably going to point out better ways to execute the plot but since this is my first story I want to take this the way I want to go. _

_You know the old saying: if you work doing something you love, you never work a day in your life. Well I love doing this and reading your reviews so I don't want to start becoming a people pleaser because that would ruin the experience for me. With that being said I am considering redoing chapter two, if I haven't done so already. So If I haven't changed anything by the time this chapter is up than I would love to hear whether or not you guys think it's a good idea and what not._

_The only reason I want to redo chapter two is because I had a case of writers block while writing it and I can completely agree that it could have been way better. So please leave me a review and be honest, but no unconstructive comments. And for Severstal, I'm not calling you out, but you gave me some really good advice so I would like to Personally thank you for that. It's nice to get a fresh pair of eyes reading my work._

* * *

**We're Working with Boys**

Miho Nishizumi and Anzu Kadotani where still sitting in her office when Momo Kawashima, Turtle teams gunner, and Yuzu Koyama, Turtle teams driver, entered the room.

"So what do we know about the teams?" asked Anzu

"We know that they have to be co-ed within each discipline." Momo said with a relatively blank expression on her face.

"We're teaming up with Oorai boy's high school's Heishi-dou and Oorai co-ed high school's Hikouki-dou teams." Yuzu added.

"Saori-san is going to love this." Anzu laughed.

"Is everything okay Miho-san? You look a bit red." Yuzu asked as she noticed Miho was blushing.

"Yes, everything's fine. It's just been a while since I've worked next to boys." Miho said turning a brighter shade of red.

"We're also going to need more tanks." Momo added, taking the focus off Miho.

"The automotive club found an old T28 super heavy last night in deep storage." Miho recalled.

"How'd we get one of those?" asked Yuzu.

"I don't think it's direct from factory, but a fully operational replica. Complete with cannon and engine." Said Miho.

"In any case it will be a good tank to give to the boys. But we'll need more could we find more when the teams get here?" Anzu asked.

"When will they get here?" asked Miho.

"In about a week." Momo answered.

"If we can find them before that that would be excellent. How many do we have now?" asked Miho.

"Eight plus the T28 that's nine." Yuzu answered.

"We need two more otherwise one of the girls will have to swap out, and I doubt they will be willing to do that." Momo said

"When is the competition?" asked Miho.

"In a little over a month and a half." Anzu answered.

"If none of the teams are willing to swap out then we'll have to rotate tanks with the boys. Until we are able to acquire a new tank, that is." Miho exclaimed with a slight scowl on her face.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuzu.

"We are aloud to swap out teams in competition as many times as needed. So we'll have to train everybody in both Sensha-dou, and Heishi-dou. But even if somebody is willing, it's probably a good Idea to train them in both, as much as possible anyway." Miho concluded.

"How so?" asked Momo with a confused look on her face.

"This is a combined arms competition, and there will be other units infantry units out there, if we get tracked and have to repair or abandon the tank all together we will have to know how to fight as infantry so we won't be a liability to the team." Miho finished and looked around at the room. In everybody's eyes she could see that she had a point.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Oorai boy's high school, the boy's Heishi-dou team was practicing in the forests that surrounded the campus. Captain Kenji Musashi slowly led his team through the forest onto the top of a ridge with a commanding view of the field as quietly as ghosts in the night. He held up his hand and keyed his radio, "Shadow two, this shadow one do you copy, over?" he spoke with a voice as soft and as calm as a summer breeze.

"Hai! We copy you loud and clear." Came the voice of his second in command lieutenant Kouri Higashihara.

"We are in position. Be ready." Kenji answered and gave a quick nod to the rest of his team who spread out across the ridge in teams of two and each of them readied a scoped Springfield sniper rifle or a pair of binoculars. The men quickly made adjustments to their DOPEs and waited for the command to fire. Kenji peered through his scope and spotted Kouri on the opposite ridge signaling him with a mirror, to which Kenji responded by doing the same.

"We're in position ready to kick this off." Kouri spoke through the radio.

"Copy, wait for my signal!" Kenji whispered into the mice and sighted his first target 100 meters down the hill from his friend.

"All sniper teams, fire on my fire." He spoke softly into his radio and flipped the safety off of his rifle.

"3…2...1…UTE!" he whispered and all five teams squeezed the trigger simultaneously. The 30-06 rounds flew silently threw the air towards their target.

Down in the valley, Akihiko Katsumoto stood at the front of his teams patrol. He was wearing full combat gear including a paintball mask of his own to protect against shots to the face. Most of the team wore some version, during training, but during competition they only wore glasses or goggles and a helmet for protection. The patrol crept along the dirt road in the hot summer sun, in almost complete silence. The leader of the group had called for a short break to determine their position and so the men could get water. It was an extremely hot day, and already the team had almost drunken their canteens dry. The group had stopped for only a minute when a shot rang out and Akihiko felt the wind get knocked out of him as the 30-06 stun round hit its mark square in the chest. His reactive armor gave him a short jolt of 100 volts for a few seconds to make sure he hit the ground. The shock from his body left his body numb and paralyzed for a short period of time. Around him he could hear several more shots being fired at distance while his comrades began to panic and began randomly firing shots in every direction with their M1 grand's and type 99 Arisaka rifles.

Akihiko lay on the ground for about ten seconds before he realized the shots were coming from the tops of the 100-meter tall ridges that surrounded them on either side. The group was caught in a cross fire while exposed in the open. The invisible snipers continued to pick off the rest of his team. One of his teammates ran up to him in an attempt to revive him but was quickly stopped by a carefully placed headshot as he let off a spray of bullets from his Japanese type 100 towards the top of the slope, and fell on top of Akihiko further knocking the wind out of him. The fighting ceased moments late as Kenji placed another round between the eyes of the last man of the patrol and a loud air horn rang to alert everybody that the match was over. The men who were hit waited for about five minutes before the effects of the stun rounds wore off.

After the training exercise the men went into the shower room where they attempted to get the feeling back into their muscles. Meanwhile Kenji walked over to the student councils office and was greeted by the president of the student council, Hitoshi Takizawa, along with the coach of the Heishi-dou team, Hisao Musashi, Kenji's father.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" Kenji said standing at attention in his military dress uniform.

"At ease. You did well out there today Kenji-san. The team's skill has grown since you took command." Hitoshi complemented looking Kenji in the eyes with delight

"We still have a long way to go sir!" Kenji answered in a very militaristic fashion.

"You can cut the _Sir_ bullshit, we're not in the army. But you are right. We still have a long way to go until we get back to the glory days. Had you told me something like that six years ago I would've had to take you on your word alone and still not believe it. But what they say is true, Heishi-dou is in your families blood." Hitoshi said eyeing Hisao.

"Is that all?" Kenji asked easing his stance.

"I wanted to inform you that Oorai girls high school has accepted to be on our team. You know what that means don't you?" Hitoshi smiled.

"We are going to the IWGC?" Kenji stood in disbelief.

"You bet your ass we are! The co-ed school also accepted, you and their commander are going to meet with the girl's school ship tomorrow at 0600 along with your second in commands. Any problems?"

"No sir! I won't let you down!"

"I don't think you will. Remember this is just a formality. You'll be staying for two days and be returning here at 1500 on the second day. We'll be training on dry land in a week with all three schools present. I have your travel schedule right here." Hitoshi handed Kenji his itinerary. "Good luck!" Hitoshi finished.

"Thank you." Kenji replied and he walked out of the room but was stopped in the hall by his father, who he met with an angry gaze.

"Congratulations." Was all that Hisao said.

"What do you want? To remind me of what happened?" Kenji exclaimed angrily.

"No. To say that from here on out it's all up to you." Hisao said.

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked confused.

"I've taught you everything I know, and I'm getting old. Perhaps to old." Hisao said. Kenji just stared at him with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm retiring." Hisao concluded.

"What?"

"I've outlived my usefulness. My knowledge has been passed down to you and your brother." Hisao said. Kenji looked away for a moment at the end of the sentence tears starting to well up in his hazel eyes.

"You still think about it don't you?" asked the old man, "You can't keep blaming yourself…"

"Why not? You do! He does! Besides it was my fault."

"No it wasn't. And it wasn't right for me to blame you for it. Nor act the way I did. Nor is it acceptable from your brother, but he will come to relies his faults in time."

"You're just saying that. You don't really mean it!" Kenji shouted in the empty hallway.

"What more do you want me to do, hmm? I've done all I can. I came here and helped you train your men didn't I. Now I'm trying to apologize to you. What more do you want?" Hisao began to raise his voice.

"It's to late. Three years to late for an apology, and we were doing just fine without you!" Kenji retaliated

"Considering the skills you learned were the ones I taught you, I beg to differ. I had assumed that you had grown past this. That you had matured. I see now that I was wrong. You've let hatred enter your heart. And it will be your downfall. Until you learn to forgive others, you will never be able to forgive yourself. And you will never be in control of your own life." Hisao concluded and walked away. Kenji stood there for a moment, wiped away the tears that had accumulated, and walked in the opposite direction.

Kenji walked back to the barracks where his team stayed during training. Not only was he the captain of the entire Heishi-dou team, numbering 300 strong (Probably the largest team in Oorai's history), but he was also the leader of Oorai's Special Ops team, known as the Black Tigers. The spec-ops team was abnormally modeled. It was modeled after both the U.S. Navy SEALs and British SAS while also mixing in other forms of training, primarily the discipline of the Imperial Japanese army in world war two. Not only was this unit highly trained but also Kenji had made a huge push to incorporate the art of Bushido into the units training. On top of that, most of the Heishi-dou team had prior training in several martial arts such as Karate and Taekwondo, and even Kendo and Iaido sword fighting and many other forms from all over the world. This contributed greatly to training the less experienced members of the team in hand to hand combat. To say the Team was formidable was a bit of an understatement. Yet even with this training, they were still greatly outmatched.

Kenji walked into the teas dojo and changed into his Gi. He picked up a training sword and began to go through the movements his father taught him. He was interrupted when Kouri walked through the door.

"Something on your mind?" his friend asked as he stood there in his own Gi.

"Why do you ask?" Kenji replied with a smile.

"No reason." Kouri said as he picked up two Katanas and threw one to Kenji, who threw his wooden sword aside and caught the real one. Kenji knew what was about to happen, even before it happened. The two exchanged a bow and took up their stance. There was a long pause as a gentle breeze blew threw the room, both fighters stood there transfixed with the other as they moved around in a circle, like to tigers sizing each other up.

Then both came to a stop, and Kouri was the first to attack, striking immediately for Kenji's head bringing his sword downward with surgical precision, but Kenji had anticipated his friends move and stepped out of his way and parried his blade, there was a clanging of metal and an exchange of angry yells and grunts as the two traded blows. Kouri lunged but Kenji stepped around him and attempted to land a blow to Kouri's back, but was blocked as Kouri spun around and whacked the blade away.

Kenji copied Kouri's opening move and went for his opponent's head. Kouri anticipated this and caught Kenji's arm and spun around tripping his opponent, slamming him to the ground, then drew his sword up and prepared to plunge the blade into his opponent's chest. Kenji blocked the blade then delivered a powerful kick to Kouri's chest, causing him to tumbled away. Kenji regained his stance and the two exchanged a flurry of blows emitting a loud clang as metal struck metal, their movements as fluid as water, but as ferocious as a fire.

There was another brief exchange of steel and Kenji struck for a decapitating blow, but Kouri ducked under it. As soon as Kouri had regained his stance he attempted the same attack just as Kenji was bringing his blade around for another strike. The two exchanged places before each had his sword to the others throat and the match ended in a draw.

The two warriors sheathed their blades and gave each other a bow before shaking hands and embracing each other in a tight bro hug. They released each other and put their weapons on the rack while and went back to their rooms.

"So what's the news?" asked Kouri.

"They accepted, I'm leaving tomorrow at 0600." Kenji replied with a blunt smile.

"Hmm…" was all Kouri managed to say.

"You're coming with me." Kenji interrupted his friend's train of thought.

"What?" Kouri asked.

"You didn't think I would be doing this thing alone, did you Kouri-san?" Kenji asked.

"A little." Kouri replied.

"Well I wouldn't. Besides, you're my second in command." Kenji added. Kouri ruffled his hair and the too walked into the barracks to begin packing.


	4. The Flying Tigress

_Sorry it's taken so long guys, I've been busy at school. I would like to point out really quickly to severestal. This is in response to to your comment about how Kenji and Kouri were fighting with real swords just to be "Macho" or however you put it. It is a common practice to train with real weaopns. It teaches you to be mature in handling a weapon and sharpens your reflexes. It adds the danger of being injured, so you have to control your actions better. If you can handle a real sword, there is no reason why you shouldn't be able to handle a fake one._

* * *

The Flying Tigress

The Oorai Co-ed High School ship sailed smoothly through the water as the massive propellers churned and the prow of the ship cut magnificently through the waves. Akio Mitsubishi, led her flight of four IL-2M3 Sturmoviks 50 meters off the ground at 414 kilometers an hour over the nearby string of atolls in their finger four formation. Akio scanned the sky as the flight flew silently through the air; the only sound was the drone of their engines. Off to her left she caught sight of a column of Panzer IV's sitting on a small dirt road two kilometers away.

"Tank column spotted! Bearing 3-1-0, distance two clicks! All aircraft attack formation!" she shouted into her microphone.

"Copy, I have visual on target, beginning attack run!" answered the voice of Jenna Fukushima, the pilot of the plane to the far left as she banked left and entered a shallow dive. The rest of the bombers followed suit. Jenna lined up the tanks in her sights and fired. Eight 82mm rockets went streaking through the air and impacted the ground around the tanks resulting in a fantastic, although ineffective, series of explosions.

Shortly after she fired her rockets, Jenna switched to guns and unleashed a hail of 7.62mm machine gun, and 23mm cannon rounds upon the convoy, her tail gunner, Aimi Inoue, even spray the tanks with her 12.7mm machine gun as they passed overhead. The planes behind her repeated the process until all tanks had been destroyed. "Targets destroyed!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

The group returned to their original formation and began to head back to base. All the pilots had relaxed in their planes, and had stopped paying attention on the skies as they flew over the blue pacific water. Even some of the tail gunners had started to dose off. But Akio remained alert and vigilant, knowing all to well that the fight was never over until the last plane lands. She scanned the skies carefully when a voice came over the radio,

"Red one, come in. Red one, come in." It was Haru Kawaguchi, the flights section leader.

"This is red one, copy?" she replied.

"Did you hear about the Boys' school?"

"Now's really not the best time."

"Oh, common! This is just a ground strike exercise. There's nobody else up here except us."

"As far as you know, remember Fukushima?"

"That was different. This is practice, not a match."

"Always train the way you play, otherwise you get lazy." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, whatever, but still." Haru said, a little annoyed that she was right.

"What?" Akio started to get a little annoyed by her friend's persistence.

"I heard that the captain and second in command get to go over to the girls' school for an introduction."

"So?"

"Do you think I have a shot?" he said grinning into his radio.

"With who?" Akio said in mock confusement.

"One of the girls!"

"What makes you think you're going?"

"I'm the second in command!"

"So? Everybody knows that my sister is my second in command."

"But she's the tail gunner!"

"You do relies you're only the second in command on the bomber ground attack team, right!" Jenna chimed in.

"Hey! This is a private communication!" Haru said annoyed by the interruption.

"Not when you're talking on the whole squadron's channel, moron!" Jenna retorted. Haru fell silent, clearly embarrassed.

"That time in the Air cub doesn't count." Haru said.

"Look if it makes you feel any better, we can talk about it when w-" Akio was cut off when she spotted a glint of metal out of the corner of her eye.

"CONTACT SIX 'OCLOCK HIGH!" she shouted into the mic as a hail of bullets streaked through the air striking Ryō Kurusawa, Haru's tail gunner. The rounds shattered harmlessly into bright orange powder as they hit Ryō's protective vest.

"DEFFENSIVE FORMATION!" Akio shouted, as she and her wingman banked left, while Haru and Jenna banked right. The two pairs then turned into each other, swapping sides, in a defensive Thatch weave. This maneuver would force the enemy fighters to choose one pair of bombers to follow, while the reverse turn would expose them to return fire from the other pair of bombers. As Akio went into the second banking turn she looked over her shoulder in order to locate their attackers. Behind them she saw two Nakajima P-47s and two Fairchild Republic P-47D Thunderbolts diving on them.

The Thunderbolts were tough and relatively nimble at high altitudes, and could defeat almost any other aircraft with a propeller in a dive and packed a powerful punch in the form of eight Browning M2 .50 cal machineguns. This spelled trouble for the low flying Sturmoviks, whose only advantages was the armored bathtub surrounding the pilot and fuselage.

The P-47s opened fire with their eight .50 cal. machine guns unleashing a deadly hail of frangible ammunition, just barely missing Jenna's wing. Two P-47s pulled in on Akio's six o'clock and opened fire with their machine guns. "I got Jugs on my tail and I can't shake 'em!" she yelled.

"Copy I see them, bring 'em towards me and I'll try and clean them off of you." Haru said in a slightly panicked voice. The four Sturmoviks banked towards each other again and as they began to pass each other again, Haru lined up the lead P-47 in his gun sight and pulled the trigger, unleashing a hail of 23mm and 7.62mm bullets into the fighter. The frangible ammunition did as it was supposed to do and shattered against the aluminum plating, leaving bright orange markings where the round impacted. A series of bright lights went off and a loud buzzer in the cockpit, and a trail of red smoke began trailing behind the aircraft.

"One down!" Akio said before the other P-47 opened fire on her wingman and knocked him out. Kimi, Akio's sister and tail gunner, began to open fire and managed to knock out the oncoming aircraft, which just left the two Jugs that had returned to altitude and had begun another diving attack. "Stay low! Jugs are shit at low altitude, so try to evade their fire." Akio said as 16 browning .50 cal machine guns opened on the remaining aircraft from above riddling Haru's plane with bright orange marks, and knocking him out of the fight as well. The two remaining bombers continued their defensive Thatch weave as the two P-47s streaked by and began to climb again.

This presented Jenna with a brief opportunity. She broke formation and pulled back on the stick slightly to raise the nose of the plane and fired. She managed to hit the tail of the aircraft as it flew away but failed to knock it out. As Jenna returned to formation a lone A7M Reppu managed to sneak up behind her and knocked her out with a brief spray from its 20mm cannons, the rounds impacting the engine and cockpit painting it orange. As the Reppu attempted to do the same to Akio, she pulled a hard right turn, that nearly made her black out, and Kimi opened up with her .50 cal machine gun and knocked the fighter out before she heard a loud metallic click.

"JAM!" she yelled into her radio. Akio swore under her breath as she looked up and behind her to see the two Jugs diving down on her. But just when she thought it was over, a hail of tracers streaked through the air and engulfed the two Thunderbolts in a shroud of red smoke. Akio looked up and saw a pair of P-40D Kitty hawks fly past high overhead. As the lead fighter wagged his wings in salute, Akio breathed a sigh of relief.

The lone Sturmovik flew back to the ships airfield and landed on the runway. Akio taxied the plane into an open hanger, shut off the engine after the plane came to a halt, climbed out of the cockpit, took off her helmet and shook out her medium length black and purple hair. As she walked out of the hangar she met up with the rest the IL-2 pilots.

"Like I told you. Always practice the way you compete." Akio said, focusing her gaze on Haru.

"It was supposed to be a standard ground strike exercise!" Haru complained.

"You should know my brother would pull something like that." Akio said, referring to her brother Hiro Mitsubishi, who was the school's highest scoring ace on the team and the head of the fighter team. Haru knew Akio had a point. He really did know Hiro would probably pull a surprise interception on them.

Just then Hiro walked up to the group. "I see the 'Flying Tigress' still needs bailing out." He exclaimed jokingly, looking at his little sister. Akio was a very smart, and muscular young woman, and fairly tall for her family standing at 5' 10". But her brother practically towered over her at a solid 6' 6", but was marginally stronger than her, yet not nearly as smart, and he suffered from dyslexia. Their little sister Kimi was sort of in between. She was fairly smart, and more than capable of matching wits with her sister on a good day, and nearly as strong as her brother. She was far sighted, and suffered from ADHD, a seemingly dangerous combination for a tail gunner, but she was the highest scoring marksman on the team.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what was the point of flying in at the last minute?" Akio asked smiling.

"QRF training. I rigged it up with the President before todays training." Hiro replied.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"Expect the unexpected." Hiro said giving a small shrug.

"By the way, the President wants to talk to you. Something about going to the girls' school."

"Will do. As for everybody else," Akio looked around at the rest of the Sturmovik pilots "Get some rest, and while I'm gone work on your situational awareness."

Akio walked into the ATC and walked up the to the tower where she met with the students council president, Nishimaru Honda. "Good work out there." He said.

"We still have a lot o work to do before their ready for the IWGC." Akio said standing at attention.

"Don't worry. We still have a couple of months to train. But that's not why I called you here. You heard about that meeting at the girl's school, correct?" Nishimaru said.

"Yes. It will be me and my brother going correct?" Akio asked.

"Correct. You'll be picking up the boy's team tomorrow at 0600. Here are their ships co-ordinates." He said handing her the small slip o paper with the co-ordinates on it.

"From there you'll pick up the representatives from the Heishi-dou team and fly to those co-ordinates," he pointed to a second air of co-ordinates on the paper, "where the girls' school will be."

"Got it. I'll start packing."

"Good luck. You'll be taking the DC-3. I hope that's okay with you."

"Of course. Should be fun. I'll see you in two days." Akio said and she walked out of the room.

The next day at 0200 she loaded up her duffle bag and walked out into the dark early morning sky, the stars and moon still swinging overhead. The night air was cool and salty from the spray of the sea as the ship cut silently through the dark pacific water. She walked into a dimly lit hanger where her brother was sitting in the co-pilot's seat of the plane in his a vintage World War two style pilots jacket, while he and a few of the ground crew technicians went over the pre flight checklist. "Already starting without me?" she exclaimed loudly making her brother look up from the checklist.

"Yeah, you were taking to long. We're almost done if you want to take over for this guy." Hiro said giving the mechanic a nod and dismissing him. H handed Akio a checklist as she climbed into the cockpit of the aircraft and sat down in the pilot's seat. They finished off the checklist and went over it once more to be sure then Akio began the start up procedures. The engines roared to life and they began to taxi to the runway. "Tower this is flight 287 Delta-Echo-November requesting permission for take off?" Akio's voice rang through the roar of the engines into the headset microphone.

"Copy that 287, skies are clear, you are cleared for take off. Happy trails." Answered a voice from the tower. Akio increased the throttle as the plane began to pick up speed and fly down the runway. Within seconds they had lifted up off the ship and retracting their landing gear. "We are wheels up. Proceeding to bearing 3-5-0. Please keep your seat backs and tray tables in the upright position, and enjoy your flight with Mitsubishi air." Hiro finished his sentence with a joke as the plane flew off into the early morning sky. The forecast had predicted clear skies over the north pacific, and Mother Nature did not disappoint. Akio looked up at the night sky, thinking of how close she was to the stars and the heavens above. She returned her gaze to the instrument panel of the plane and checked the artificial horizon to make sure they were level.

"Hey, why don't you snag a couple extra hours of sleep. I'll wake you up once we get there." Hiro said to his little sister.

"I'm fine. Besides, you know we're not supposed to do that." Akio replied.

"I also know that we'll be flying for a few hours, and will only have about an hour long layover. Based on that I can say that one of us should be as rested up as possible before we begin the second leg of our journey because I don't think those Heishi-dou boys can fly." Hiro stared at his sister a long while before she agreed.

"Okay, fine. Just don't crash us. And wake me up if you have you feel like falling asleep." Akio said.

"Don't worry. I had a shit tone of coffee before we left. That stuff is strong as fuck." He replied as Akio went climbed into the back of the aircraft and went to sleep on the seat racks.

* * *

_I know some of you will wonder why there are planes firing live rounds at each other. I would like to point out that this is a world where 16 year old girls drive around in multi tone steel machines used for war, and fire live rounds at each other. Some of which were designed to tear through tank armor from over a kilometer away. Even if these are simunition rounds, lets not forget the Saunders match where one of the girls on duck team was standing on the back of her tank without any form of armor while the Sherman behind her was shooting a machine gun and its main gun at her. For those of you who still believe that the planes should be playing ariel laser tag, why aren't the tanks using lasers? Because its boring to watch. Plus, in the 1960's the USAF developed what is called the Flying Pinball. It was basically a P-39 with special armor plating and bullet proof glass. This was used to train pilots in ariel marksmanship. They would fire a live round that was designed to fly like a real bullet, and react with the armor of the plane and shatter on impact. If you have any questions, leave a review, and as always don't leave a review that will make you look like an asshole. This is more or less directed at you severstal. I'm not saying it was a bad review, it was in fact just the opposite, it just felt as if you were talking at me instead of talking to me like a professional. Could just be me, just letting you know, keep emotions out of it. Any way guys, hope you enjoy this if so please favorite, and I hope you have a good day. Semper Fi._

_BTW. Does anybody know if the Oorai ship has an airstrip?_


	5. We meet at last

_Definitely not my best chapter. I do like the response that I'm getting from this story though. It's doing way better than I could've possibly imagined. I'm getting views from Britain, Mexico, the US, Bulgaria, Norway, and so many more countries that I can't even keep track of them. I just want to thank you all for reading my story. Also, I would like to apologize publicly to Severstal. I did call you an asshole, but I guess it natural for one to be kind of sour when they do a really bad job on something and are convinced otherwise. I appreciate your honesty and your reviews, and I would love it if you could keep it up. As I always say "I would rather talk to an Honest asshole than a polite liar." _

_With the formalities out of the way I would like to say that I am accepting OC's. Wasn't sure if I wanted to earlier but I definitely have my work cut out for me. Just so we're all clear, I am going to be focussing on ten-15 members of the Heishi-dou team, and about 5 or so new tank teams. Numbers may change. I also need names for pilots. I have a ground attack arm, an escort arm, and a Bomber arm in mind. The bomber arm will have Heavies!_

_So if you want me to use your OC please PM me and we can talk about it. Just give me age, Description, Gender, and Specialty. One last thing. I am aware that the whole "Boys joining Sensha-dou" has been done to death, so I will be trying to add more "Girls joining Heisi-dou". I will still be doing tank battles though so don't worry. Any help or tips you guys can give me will be appreciated._

* * *

We Meet at Last

The twin Pratt & Whitney R-1830 engines sputtered out as the C-47 Sky train slowed to a halt. The sun was hanging over the ocean and a warm early morning breeze blew across the airstrip that ran along the side of the port side of the ship. All four passengers stepped out of the airplane carrying their duffel bags and, in the case of the Heishi-dou team, a briefcase. Kenji took a moment and looked out on the ocean. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon, painting the sky in magnificent shades of blue and orange. A car pulled up to the group and a Miho Nishizumi stepped out of the passenger side door.

"Ohayō gozaimasu." Miho said with a bow. Akio, Kenji, Kouri, and Hiro returned the bow. As soon as Kenji and Kouri straitened up, they both snapped to attention and saluted their host. Both men wore olive brown top and khaki pants that resembled a World War Two US Army Uniform, the only difference being the insignia of a black tiger bearing its teeth, the team's motto "For the Man Next to Me" embroidered on the bottom. Meanwhile Akio, and Hiro both stood in their flight jackets wearing their pilot's cap and aviator glasses.

Miho felt the odd one out coming in her standard green and white school uniform, and not dressed as "professionally" as the others. She pushed the thought aside as she realized she had been standing there for a long while, and neither of the boys had stopped saluting. She slowly returned the salute and they all piled into the car after retrieving their luggage. The car drove past the various restaurants and business buildings. Miho sat on a seat just behind facing the rear of the car, behind the driver. Akio and Hiro sat to her left, while Kenji and Kouri sat to her front. "So, how did you get involved in your sports?" Miho asked trying to break the ice.

Kouri was the first to answer. "Growing up I was a problem child. I was arrested several times for trespassing and vandalism. We tried everything. Psychologists, therapists, sports, everything, and nothing worked. My father wanted to send me into a military academy, but my mother convinced him to send me to Oorai Boy's high school. I heard they used to have a good Heishi-dou team and I had martial arts training for most of my life so I signed up right away. It wasn't until a year later when Kenji-dono arrived that my life actually started to change for the better. So hear I am."

Miho nodded and turned to Kenji and asked, "What about you, Kenji-san?" there was a long pause before Kenji answered, "My father took Heishi-dou when he was my age and he past his knowledge down to me, my brother and my s…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "My ancestors were samurai, and my grandfather served on Okinawa, where he was born. So it was only natural that we follow in their footsteps. My brother was a good leader, he taught me how to take control of a situation. I trained as a sniper, but my father made me a squad leader like my siblings."

"That sounds a lot like you Miho-san!" said the driver, and Miho blushed a bit.

"Indeed. But I heard your mother trained you and your sister to charge forward and fight head on. Force against force, discipline against discipline. Is this true?" Kenji asked.

"Hai." Miho said with a nod.

"My father taught us to fight more like your style, to adapt to the situation and choose your moments to stand your ground, and when to give ground. Always dictate the flow of the battle, and never under estimate your opponent's abilities or over estimate your own."

"So why did you transfer schools?" Miho asked. There was a long pause. "I needed a change in scenery."

Miho gave a nod seeing that guest was not confortable with the conversation. She turned to the two pilots, "What about you?" she asked.

"Pretty much the same for both of us really," Hiro responded, "A lot of my were pilots. Our grandfather was an Ace during world war two, and my father flew commercial airliners for a while then retired to farming, and collecting antique planes. He kept a collection at a local airfield near Nara. I fell in love with flying the moment I set eyes on my dads old Sopwith Camel."

"I started on a Fokker D3, and Kimi started on a Piper Bear Scout" Akio chimed in.

Miho nodded with a fascinated smile, "How did you get into Hikouki-dou?" she asked.

"It was our mother really. She started participating in Hikouki-dou when she as about 15 but had been flying for years. At that time, Hikouki-dou was a strictly male sport, so she disguised herself as a boy for a whole year in order to fly," Akio responded, smiling in affection, "She inspired us to take up the sport to."

"How is your mother now?" Miho asked.

"She's battling lung cancer. The old smoke agent they used when the plane got hit wasn't very safe once inhaled, and she spent a lot of time in open top planes during those matches." Akio said, the smile dissipating from her face.

"I'm sorry." Miho said beginning to frown slightly.

"Don't worry, she's a fighter. Doctors say she has a really good chance. We help out any way we can. Some of the money we maid from the championships we donated to cancer research. We figured; she's worked so hard for us. Maybe it's our turn to help her." Hiro said.

"That's very nice. She must be lucky to have kids like you." Miho's smile returned to her face.

"Miho-san! We're almost to the Sensha-dou sheds." The driver said.

"Hai! Thank you very much." She replied turning to the driver. The car pulled up to the Sensha-dou tank sheds and everybody climbed out carrying their luggage. They walked into the large buildings where the tanks were being stored and met up with Yukari.

"This is my loader, Yukari Akiyama." Miho said, introducing her friend, "Yukari-san this is…"

"I know exactly who they are!" Yukari interrupted as she started to jitter around as if she were on a panzer high.

"Kouri Higashihara! Second in command of the Oorai Heishi-dou team, and Heishi-dou record holder for both the longest confirmed 'kill shot' made, and most targets engaged in the shortest amount of time." Yukari ran over and shook his hand vigorously.

"Hiro Mitsubishi! Fighter ace of Oorai, and first fighter ace in Hikouki-dou to openly admit to having dyslexia." Yukari continued.

"Akio Mitsubishi, AKA the Flying Tigress. Most confirmed fighter kills while flying a dive-bomber." Yukari turned to Kenji next.

"Kenji Musashi, second in command of Tokyo Boy's high school Heishi-dou team and Captain of the Oorai Heishi-dou team. Second place in the Japanese Heishi-dou championship finals. By the way, I'm sorry for your loss." Yukari concluded, giving Kenji a bow of respect, which Kenji returned.

"Well that's what we're here to help with." Miho said.

"No, that's not what I was…"

"Ehem… I believe you were about to show us something miss Nishizumi-san?" Kouri interrupted Yukari giving her a quick shake of the head and exchanging a nod with Kenji.

"Oh yes, that's right. Gentlemen, and ladies, if you'll please follow me." Miho said, missing the gestures that were being passed. The group walked over to the sheds and walked inside. Inside was every tank in Oorai's arsenal, arranged left to right starting with the Panzer IV and ending with the T-95. Miho started with the Panzer IV and continued down the line as Yukari listed out each tanks Major features, advantages, disadvantages, and each team's crew, and kill record. When the group reached the T-95 the four visitors stared in awe as Yukari went over the armor thickness and gun performance.

"There is, however, a major flaw in the tanks design. It…"

"It's moves slower than snails shit." Nakajima peaking out of the gunner's coupla interrupted Yukari.

"Exactly. It's an 86 tonne vehicle with a 500-horse power engine. A TOG can beet this thing by half a mile." Yukari said. Kenji and Kouri climbed up the front of the tank and climbed in through the commander's coupla. Inside was slightly cramped and it was clear that the tank wasn't built for more than a crew of four, so somebody would have to double as the radio operator. Kenji looked around the tank. The smell of steel and engine oil filled his nose. "How's it look?" Miho asked peeking her head into the commander's coupla.

"It looks good. Solid. I think we can work with this. What do you think Kouri-san?" Kenji said as he turned to his friend.

"Yeah. I can be the gunner when I'm not on the infantry team. I think Takiko would be a better commander in this thing than I would be." Kouri replied.

"Yeah, he has more experience with loud metal vehicles moving very slowly. Although I would say a sniper would have the patience to drive this thing." Kenji teased.

"Don't get me started on that. I'm the best shot on the team, which would make me an Ideal gunner. If Takiko can't handle it or isn't around, then I'll take over. Besides I heard one of the prototypes of this thing flamed out during testing. You'll want someone with mechanical training commanding this thing." Kouri replied. Kenji started to twitch a little bit.

"Excuse me, may I come out?" he said making his way to the hatch. Upon seeing his friend starting to twitch Kouri signaled for Miho to move from the hatch.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Kouri replied helping Kenji out of the tank, "He just gets claustrophobic sometimes." Miho nodded and checked her watch. It read 0900 hours. She climbed off the tank, "Is anybody hungry?" she asked the group.

"Starving!" Hiro replied jumping off the Hetzer. Akio appeared next to him a slapped him on the shoulder telling him, "Be polite".

"Hai. We didn't get to eat before we left." Kenji said.

"In that case, I know a place we can eat." Miho replied.

"Where should we keep our things?" Kouri asked.

"If you want to leave them by the work bench somebody will be by to pick them up latter." Miho answered.

"Hai!" Kenji replied and he and the others placed their bags by a workbench against the far wall. The group walked out of the sheds and Miho started to walk towards the car.

"If it's all the same with everybody else, I think I would like to walk? Just to get a better look at the rest of the ship." Kenji said.

"Sure." Miho said with a smile and waved off the car and the group walked to one of several restaurants on the ship.

"So what's your record, Kouri-san?" Akio asked Kouri as the group sat down in a sushi restaurant.

"Which one?" Kouri asked after swallowing his food.

"Either one?" Akio replied.

"Longest kill shot was about 2.4 kilometers. I was just 70 meters short of the real world record. The most kills in the least amount of time were 16 kills in 38 seconds. What was yours?" Kouri asked

"Eight A6M zeros while I was flying a Dauntless dive bomber." Akio replied in confidence, "My total aerial kill record is 23 confirmed aerial victories."

"How does one get 17 kills in under a minute?" asked Yukari.

"Shooting left to right in the dead of night while the guys were crossing a stream. I had an M1 Carbine with a 15 round clip plus one in the chamber." Kouri said taking another bight of sushi.

"You sound like a really good sniper. Almost as good as Hana-san." Yukari said.

"How do you make a 2.4 kilometer shot?" Miho asked.

"Well…" Kouri was interrupted when Hana Isuzu walked in through the front door and was greeted by Yukari.

"Hana-chan! Over here!" shouted Yukari. Hana looked up and waved then walked over to her friends and sat down. As soon as Kouri saw her time seemed to slow down a bit. He didn't really know what it was about her. Then it hit him, she was beautiful. Hana noticed him staring and blushed a bit as she caught herself staring back and turned to resume talking to her friends. Kouri was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize how long he'd been staring until Kenji tapped him on the shoulder.

'Huh…?" Kouri asked, snapping out of his trance. Kenji gestured towards the girls sitting in front of them. Hana smiled and gave a little giggle as Kouri snapped back to reality.

"As I was saying," Miho continued her sentence; "This is Hiro and Akio Mitsubishi from Oorai co-ed high school; and Musashi Kenji, and Higashihara Kouri from Oorai boys high school. Kouri was just telling us how he was able to make a 2.3-kilometer shot."

"Really? How?" Hana asked.

"Well it takes a lot of skill. Being able to compensate for the wind, bullet drop, spindrift, even the carioles effect comes into play at that distance. Plus you have to have the right equipment." Kauri said pulling his thoughts back together.

"Spindrift?" Hana asked.

"You know how the barrel of the gun is rifled?" Kauri turned to her and asked.

"Yes."

"Well…The rifling gives the bullet a spin to stabilize it. But eventually the bullet will start to drift in the direction of the rotation."

"I see. What were you shooting at?"

"The other team's captain. Apparently, just before he got hit, he was telling his team that we couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." Everyone laughed.

Miho checked her watch. It was now nearly noon. "We will have to get going soon," she said, "We have a meeting with the student council president."

"Hai. It was nice meeting you Miss Akiyama, Miss Isuzu. I hope to meet you again." Kenji said giving a bow to the girls.

"Hai. Me to Miss Akiyama, and I am sorry I don't think I caught your full name?" Kouri said facing Hana.

"Hana. Hana Isuzu. I'm our tank's gunner." Hana replied while returning the bow.

"In that case, I think we'll be meeting again soon Miss Isuzu. I hope you have a lovely day." Kouri said before walking out of the restaurant.

"I think he likes you!" Yukari said excitedly.

"What makes you say that?" Hana asked.

"Didn't you see the way he was staring at you?" Yukari said.

"Not really. He could've been staring at anybody else in the restaurant." Hana answered.

"Whatever you say. Saori-san would agree with me though. Or at the very least she would know how to tell for sure."

"She would've been stuttering for hours in front of that boy. Still, I suppose he was kind of cute." Hana said, starting to blush a little.

"You really like him!" Yukari teased.

"You've been spending to much time with Saori-san. Do you want some ice cream? I'll pay." Hana said, taking out her wallet.

"Sure. I'll have the chocolate flavor." Yukari said before Hana signaled a waiter.

* * *

"So, what do you think of our ship?" asked Anzu as she sat in front of her four visitors.

"It is very beautiful. I look forward to the rest of our stay. Miho has done a great job showing us around." Kenji said, bowing his head in respect.

"I'm glad to hear it. So on to business. Miho here said it would be a good idea to train both teams in Heishi-dou, and Sensha-dou. Do you agree?" Anzu asked.

"No." Kenji replied bluntly. His reaction seemed to surprise all three of the student council members, and even Miho.

"Why not? Do you doubt our teams resolve?" asked Momo Kawashima, Anzu's second in command or at least the equivalent of that, asked in surprise.

"It is not a question of resolve, but a question of stamina. The physical requirements in order to even train in Heishi-dou are demanding. The training itself is very rugged. It takes weeks in order to build up that kind of stamina. Then there is weapons training, field craft, basic survival, map reading and navigation, close quarter combat, defensive preparations. We would have to find each girl's strong points and find her a place in a platoon then train them in it. On top of that, not all of my men know all the facts of who we'll be competing with." Kenji concluded.

"So you think it would be a waste of time?" Momo said, anger starting to show in her voice.

"If we were to go through that entire list, then yes. Plus it would be a challenge for my men to be taught how to drive heavy machinery like tanks considering many of them haven't used such equipment. The fact they would be taught by girls would further complicate the matter." Kenji replied calmly.

"You don't think we are qualified to teach men how to operate tanks?" Anzu said also starting to feel annoyed by the outsider's implications. Miho herself was feeling a bit angry, and surprised with him.

"That's not what I-"

"Then what did you mean?" An angry Momo cut off Kenji mid sentence.

"I'm sorry if I have offended you. The fact of the matter is that many of these men will be apprehensive about being taught how to do something so heavy duty by women, they may even look upon Sensha-dou as being cowardly because you're hiding in a steel box. If we wanted to train everybody in everything, it would take a year. I can train your team in basic weapons handling and navigation, as well as physical fitness. If we can, you will train those of my men who are willing to participate in Sensha-dou. As well as any newcomer we get. If we have any time left we may think about advancing their training. But keep in mind, we must also train, my men especially, in armored warfare tactics, and we will have to learn how to use Akio-san and her Hikouki-dou team to their full advantage." Kenji concluded, and all fell silent.

"So you can train our girls in Heishi-dou?" Anzu asked.

"I can train them as much as possible the rest depends on how quickly they learn. The same goes for my boys. Worse case scenario, your girls will learn how to shoot a gun and run a mile, my boys learn how to drive a tank in a strait line. That could be enough to by us some time."

"Good. I won't go easy on your boys. And I expect you to do the same with my girls. Am I right to assume this is volunteer only?"

"Hai! Although I think we should have PT and weapons training mandatory for all. Everything else should be optional, but I'll leave that to your judgment." Kenji said bowing his head.

"As far as flight training goes we may be able to teach a few people to be gunners or even forward air controllers or recon pilots in a Grasshopper. But we don't have enough time to train any new comers in advanced aviation skills unless they have advanced prior training." Akio chimed in.

"That is true. We have already received about fifty new applicants to the school who should be arriving shortly. Of those, I do not know how many will be participating in the team. But we will get the word out and see how many will be willing to join the team." Momo said.

"The same goes for us. Although our school is largely military oriented, I predict we will have most of our new recruits joining the sport." Kauri said.

"How many students are we talking about here?" asked Yuzu.

"I'm told at least 50, as well. What about you, Akio-san?" Kenji said.

"From what I know, we are receiving 10 recruits with a B17 from Saunders aeronautical academy. That's all I know off the top of my head. As far as I know, we weren't accepting new enrollments this year. I can find out once we get back to our ship."

"Thank you Akio-san." Anzu said.

"Did we get a list of rules from the IWGC?" Hiro asked.

"Yuzu?" Anzu said as if signaling her secretary.

"Hai!" Yuzu said and handed a yellow packet to everyone in the room. The letters IWGC were printed in large print on the front, covering what looked like a German Tiger tank. On the bottom of the cover the words **WARNING: SUBJECT TO CHANGE **were printed in slightly smaller letters.

"Subject to change?" Miho asked.

"Well I guess it would be safe to assume that a competition such as this would take some time to prepare and organize and things change. It would make it difficult to adhere to certain time tables." Anzu replied.

"Rule two on the battlefield: Bullshit happens." Akio said.

"What's rule one?" asked Yuzu.

"Don't shoot your own teammates." Kenji replied.

* * *

_Like I said. Not my best work. I know I didn't say there would be any "Romance" if what I've done here can be called such a thing. But there's boys and girls working together in an environment like this, how could I not? Any tips on how to actually write a "romance" story will be appreciated. Anyway please read and review and if you want a character don't forget to PM me. Nothing but useful reviews, nothing hurtful or hateful. Oh, and Severstal, if you could give me a quick rundown on the high points of my story so far that would be great. I know Theralion has also been reviewing and if you could do the same that would be great. And do forgive me if I don't follow all the advice you give because like I've said before I'm only in high school myself, this is my first story, and this is MY story and I will take it the way I want to. No disrespect but I don't know if you're good reviewers on this sight or what, but I'll do the best I can and hope that's enough. As always guys, Semper Fi._


	6. Girls in Tanks

_He guy's sorry it took a while, but I had a lot of school to catch up on. Anyway, before we get into it I wold just like to say that I haven't gotten any OC's aside from two, that are by the same person. What's up with that? I agree that the last chapter was not my best work, but hopefully this will change your mind. And a big shout out to Severstal, who gave me some really great pointers, and gave me the idea to write this chapter. I will take this time to say that this will probably be the only time I'm going to be doing a Sensha-dou style match. At first i was going to do a Sensha-dou battle with planes and infantry, because this is a war game and, let's face it, it has been done to death. So I will be doing something pretty different. Not going to tell you what it is just yet, but it will involve alliances. Well I'm going to stop talking now, so I'll see you guys again at the end of the page. And now, on with the story._

* * *

Girls in Tanks

Having read through the rules for the war games, Kenji, Kouri, Hiro, and Akio parted ways. Kenji spent the rest of the day exploring the rest of the ship. Visiting shopping outlets, restaurants, and he eventually found himself at the tankery store. He walked into the store and was amazed at the amount of tank paraphernalia in such a small shop. He saw various magazines, clothing; though it seemed to be made for mainly girls, blueprints, operating manuals, and even tank simulators including a large, arcade style machine sitting in a corner. He spent about an hour or so looking through the shop, and even playing the simulator a few turns. He was surprised at how difficult all this actually was, and was beginning to have a new found respect for the sport.

Kenji walked around the ship and shops for the rest of the day until he decided to walk back to his apartment. It took him a few hours for him to find the right address. But after buying a map and asking for directions and getting turned around more than once, he finally arrived at a four-story apartment complex. He immediately walked up the stairs and pulled out a key that Miho had given him earlier. He placed the key in the corresponding door and opened it. Inside there was a nice little apartment with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room with a small television. Kenji walked into the room and saw that his things had already been brought into the apartment and were sitting neatly on the couch. A moment late Kouri walked out of one of the rooms, having already settled in.

"How'd your day on the town go?" Kouri asked, half joking.

"Pretty good. I think we may have underestimated our new allies." Kenji replied.

"No, that was you. I didn't say anything." Kouri responded dryly.

"Come on. Even you have to admit, everything I've said has at least some merit to it?" Kenji said.

"Well, yes. But you saw the videos. These girls are professionals. Anything they may lack in strength, they more then hell make up for in intelligence." Kouri replied.

"Your right," Kenji paused before switching topics, "So what about that Hana girl?" he asked.

"What about her?" Kouri said, his face starting to redden.

"You like her, don't you." Kenji asked teasingly.

"What are you talking about, we only talked for a few minutes!" Kouri said, now turning even redder.

"Spin drift Kouri-san? We both know that that shot was pure dumb luck. But then again, humbleness was never your greatest strength." Kenji replied putting a kettle of water on the stove.

"That's not true, I went through the calculations." Kouri replied. Kenji just gave him an inquisitive look as they waited for the water to boil.

"Fine! Maybe I like her a little bit. Why?" Kouri admitted.

"No reason. I just never have seen you fall for anybody before." Kenji asked while turning on the TV.

"What about you and Miho-san?" Kouri asked.

"Nothings going on between me and her. She's a teammate. Nothing more, nothing less." Kenji replied dryly.

"For now." Kouri teased. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Kouri asked finally.

"I heard their giving us demonstration, a mock battle of, some kind. To show us what they can do, I guess." Kenji replied.

"Sounds fun. What do you think about that T95?" asked Kouri.

"That old tortoise? It's the speed I'm worried about. The armor may be good, but it won't matter for long if we can't point our gun in the right direction." Kenji replied

"True." Kouri said

"You don't mind being the gunner for that beast. Do you?" Kenji asked

"Not at all. As long as I can continue my normal duties whenever possible?" Kouri asked.

"No problem." Kenji said. The two talked for a few more hours about things like marksmanship, weapons training, PT, room clearing, and things they thought appropriate in the upcoming training season. Once that was done, the two watched more TV and eventually went to sleep at around 10:00 pm.

* * *

The sun rose early on the school ship, and Kouri and Kenji both rose early to meet it. Both men made a good routine to do some form of exercise in the morning. Their entire school did. But when they exited their building to find the streets mostly deserted, it was a very surreal experience. It was only about 5:30 in the morning so it wasn't surprising that most people were still asleep. Kenji and Kouri started their exercise with a 2-mile run around the ship. It was amazing to see all the little shops and restaurants quiet and abandoned. After the run they stopped at a park and continued with a few sets of sit-ups and push-ups. They finished their exercise with a run back to their apartment. Both men took turns showering and getting dressed, then made some rice and cracked a fresh egg over it and ate in relative silence. A car showed up at the front of the apartment at 7:00 am and they both gathered their things and rode back to the tankery sheds. There they were told that they would observe the Sensha-dou teams practice and then a mock battle latter in the day.

"Good morning every one!" Yelled the excited voice of a young Japanese woman dressed in the uniform of the JGSDF. Captain Chono looked upon the Sensha-dou team as the girls lined up in front of their tanks.

"Good morning captain Chono!" the class yelled back.

"Some of you may have heard rumors that we would be involved in an international event over the next few months," Chono paused, "I'm am here to tell you that these rumors are true." The entire class erupted with cheering, although some attempted to hide their mixed feelings of dread knowing that the coming months would mean more training.

"However," Chono boomed causing the entire class to quiet down, "Due to the nature of this competition, we will not be doing this alone. Here with us are the team captains of the Oorai coed high school's Hikouki-dou team, captain Mitsubishi Akio, and lieutenant Mitsubishi Hiro, and the team captains of Oorai boy's high school's Heishi-dou team, captain Musashi Kenji, and lieutenant Higashihara Kouri." she said gesturing towards the four leaders standing off to her left. The tankery team gave applause as the four visitors gave a bow of respect.

"They will be watching our practice today from the command tower, and latter we will preform a mock battle. This will give them a chance to see how we operate. Do your best and remember, this is just like any other practice." The coach dismissed her team and they clambered into their tanks. Mako Reizei lazily climbed into the driver's seat of anglerfish team's Panzer IV tank. Hana Isuzu climbed into her position as gunner, followed by Saori Takebe in the radio operator's position, and Yukari Akiyama as the loader. Last to enter the tank was Miho Nishizumi in the commander's coupla.

"Did you see that boy? He was kind of cute! Do you think he noticed me?" Saori began.

"Which boy? There were three of them." Mako replied in her usual monotone voice as she hit the igniter for the engine. The metal beast roared to life as Mako let it idle for a few seconds before closing the choke and putting the tank into gear. The tank lurched forward followed by the other tanks on the team.

"Kenji-san, I think it was? I wonder if I'm finally going to get a boy friend?!" Saori said excitedly. Hanna giggled at her friend a little.

"What's so funny?" Saori asked.

"It's nothing, Saori-san. As long as you keep your eye on the target until you're ready to fire, you'll do fine. Like Hanna-san" Yukari said giving Hannah a friendly pat on the back. Hanna stiffened a little, knowing what her friend was implying.

"Lets keep the gossip to a minimum until we finish up here." Miho said into the intercom as she poked her upper body out of the turret.

"You got it Miporin." Saori replied turning the dials on the radio. "This is Angler fish to all tanks. What's your status, over!" she said into the radio.

"This is Hippo team, we're rolling."

"Turtle team, same here."

"Duck team, ready for action."

"Rabbit team, falling in."

"Leopon team, moving!"

"Mallard team, joining formation."

There was a long pause as the tanks waited the response from anteater team.

"This is Anteater, sorry about that. Still don't have the hang of this thing yet. Were falling in behind mallard team." Nekota, commander of Anteater's Chi-Nu tank, replied over the radio. The tanks practiced formation driving in various formations. Each tank pushed its top speed and the formations changed direction in almost perfect unison. After about half an hour of driving in various formations, the team drove over to the shooting range. The tanks lined up at various distances, with those closest to the target on the left and those furthest to the right. The panzer IV and Tiger P were both positioned at 1 kilometer from the target. The Tiger's gunner, Hoshino, peered through the scope. She fired five shots and all five were in the bull's eye, almost three inches apart at most. Hana peered through her own scope on the Panzer IV and prepared to fire. She fired the cannon and there was a large flash of light and smoke and a loud BANG that kicked up the dust around it. Yukari reloaded the gun with amazing speed, lifting the seventy-five millimeter shell without even a grunt. The gun fired four more times for a total of five shots, and all five shots were in a tight grouping in the center of the bull's eye, barely an inch and a half apart at most, but most of them were touching.

In the tower Kouri and Kenji were both astonished at the accuracy of the gunners on all the tanks. All the way down the line, each tank was having similar results. Except for Anteater team whom, due to lack of experience, had only managed score a few hits on the target at all, at 200 meters. Their final shot, however, did manage to hit the center of the target, albeit out of luck rather than experience. Even so, the girls in the tanks cheered at what they had accomplished. They were progressing, which is always good. The practice suddenly changed tempo as the tanks began to drive around the practice area. The tanks would come to a complete stop, then fire, then continue to drive. The idea was to get the hang of the old shoot 'n scoot, and train the crew to coordinate so that the shot is fired and they're on the move before your opponent can fire back. It also trained the gunner in making snap judgements.

After another fourty-five minutes of target practice, and more driving practice, the time finally came for their mock battle. It was decided that team one would consist of Anglerfish, Hippo, Rabbit, and Anteater teams while team two would consist of Leopon, Mallard, Duck, and Turtle teams. The teams made their way to different sides of the forest while they waited to start the match.

"Alright ladies! Everybody in position. Remember your training, and do your best. Panzer vor!"

The panzer IV lurched forward moving up the road. Miho confidently stuck her head out of the tank, scanning the area with her binoculars. "Saori! Tell Rabbit team to take Anteater and scout out the woods at map grid 3-4-4-3-5-2." Miho said.

"Hai!" Saori replied. "Rabbit this is Anglerfish, how copy, over?"

"We read you loud and clear!" came the voice of the team's radio operator, Yuuki Utsugi.

"Take Anteater team and scout the area at map grid 3-4-4-3-5-2. Over?"

"Copy that! Rolling out!" and with that the two tanks proceeded to move towards their designated area on the map.

"Hippo team! We're going to take position on the west side of the ridge and play it by ear from there." Miho said into her own radio.

"Hai!" came the response from the Stug. III.

All four tanks reached their positions some minutes later. Miho was glassing the area with her binoculars when the radio came to life.

"Anglerfish! this is Anteater team! We found the enemy team. They're on the ridgeline to the north west of our position! Rabbit's lost a track! We can't take any more of this! We need back up!" Yelled Nekota.

"Copy that! Hang on, we are on our way!" Miho yelled. The two tanks raced down the hill and to their friends.

* * *

**Five Minutes Earlier**

Rabbit team's M3 Lee, and Anteater team's Chi-Nu rumbled slowly through the forest as they searched for their opponents. They arrived just at the edge of a small clearing. Anteater's tank rolled passed the tree line by several meters, exposing the tank, when a massive explosion ripped through the air. The Chi-Nu ground to a halt as more shells began to reign down around them.

"Does anybody see where they're coming from?" Yelled Karina Sakaguchi, the team's driver.

"Over there, on the ridge to our two o'clock at 800 meters!" yelled the tanks commander, Azusa Sawa.

"I see them! I count four tanks!" yelled the tanks thirty-seven millimeter gunner, Aya Oono.

"Karina-chan, back up and we'll try to flank them!" yelled Azusa.

"What about Anteater team?" asked Karina.

The crew of Anteater team's Chi-Nu was in a near panic as the shells reigned down on them when Azusa told them to get moving.

"This god damn stick won't budge!" Yelled Momoga, the team's driver as she threw her weight into the gear shifting leaver.

"Not again! Piotan-san, start firing!" Yelled Nekota as she attempted to help her friend with the lever. Piotan loaded the heavy seventy-five millimeter shell into the guns breach with a healthy amount of effort. She took position in the gunners seat and lined up Mallard team's Char-B1 bis and fired. The tank rocked back and forth as the cannon spat fire and metal at its target. But the shot went way low and impacted harmlessly into the base of the hill.

"Nekota-san! What's going on?" Azusa yelled into the radio.

"Our tank won't move! The levers stuck!" Nekota replied in a panicked tone.

"Damn it." Azusa thought to herself. She couldn't leave her friends there, but at the same time, moving out to help would be practically suicide.

"Karina-chan. We need to draw fire away fro Anteater team and fast. Poke out of the tree line for five seconds. Aya, fire a round at Mallard team. You only have five seconds to aim and fire. Once those five seconds are up we are going to haul ass back into the tree line and flank right." Azusa said into the tank's intercom.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Karina

"No. But it's better than leaving Anteater there to get gunned down." Azusa replied. Karina changed gears, and the tank lurched forward far enough to expose the seventy-five millimeter cannon for a clear shot on Mallard, then came to a stop.

"Uttei!"Azusa yelled. But Aya was still trying to aim the gun.

"Aya! Uttei!" She yelled again.

"On the way!" Aya yelled back. The gun belched fire and the shell flew through the air and slammed into Mallard's turret. The pyrotechnic charge exploded and their white flag deployed. Although the shot was good, Rabbit team had taken to long, and the Hetzer's seventy-five millimeter cannon blew off rabbit teams tracks. The tank had moved back into the tree line, but was still partially exposed to return fire.

"Our tracks busted! Cover us while we make repairs." Azusa told her teammates.

"Ahh…Okay?!" Nekota replied, unsure of her self. Piotan loaded another round and adjusted her aim a little, then took the shot. There was a mighty roar and the cannon belched flames as the shot sailed through the air. The round sailed harmlessly over the Hetzer and landed on the other side of the hill. But it did not go un-noticed. The little tank destroyers hull began to turn towards the Chi-Nu.

"Anglerfish! this is Anteater team! We found the enemy team. They're on the ridgeline to the north west of our position! Rabbit's lost a track! We can't take any more of this! We need back up!" Nekota frantically yelled into the radio.

"Copy that! Hang on, we are on our way!" came the response from her teammates.

* * *

Two girls from rabbit team were already out of the tank. Kenji and Kouri watched the monitor closely, as if to absorb every detail of the unfolding events. Kenji was humbled by the courage of the girls on the field. In the observation booth were he was, there was no audio connected to the girls' radios, so he thought of the girls' tactics as cocky and reckless and was completely unaware to the transmission problems the girls were having. The entire situation was being played out differently on his end. It was not apparent to him that the girls understood the importance of cover, although the opposing team did interest him. They had set up a very defensible position, and were in fairly good cover. The only problem he had was that the team was sky lining itself, and their inconsistent accuracy.

* * *

In the Tiger P, the girls of the motor vehicles club operated their tank with speed and proficiency, although Hoshino was a little annoyed about having missed with so many shots. Finally she took her eye away from the sights and took a deep breath. "Load armor piercing," she said. She sighted her target, the disabled M3 Lee, and fired. The gun erupted with a thunderous BOOM and a flash of light as the eighty-eight millimeter high-velocity shell was sent flying through the air.

"Eighty-eight!" Yelled Azusa as both girls jumped off and took cover behind the tank they had only just gotten out of.. There was a loud BANG and the sound of metal smashing metal, as the M3 shook violently and the air was filled with black smoke and flame as the incoming round planted itself into the center of the tanks upper glacis and pyrotechnic charge in the tank went off, and there was the signature "Pop" of the white flag popping open.

"Rabbit team, are you okay?" Nekota said into her radio.

"Were fine. No serious damage, and the girls outside are okay as well." Came the response from rabbit team's radio operator.

"Rabbit team is down. But they're all okay." Nekota radioed Miho. It had been only seconds since the team had been tracked, but it felt so much longer. The Hetzer was still turning itself towards the little tank

"Hai! Just hang on a little bit longer." Miho responded.

"We need to do something!" Nekota yelled to her crew.

"Right!" Momoga replied as she slammed her weight into the stick once again and the tank lurched forward at top speed. The tank continued for about one hundred meters before hitting an exposed boulder, and getting stuck on top of it.

"Piotan-san. Hit the Tiger!" Nekota yelled, the panic clear in her voice. Piotan aimed at the Tiger P and took a speculative shot at the steel monster. She knew it wouldn't work. But something was better than nothing. The gun roared and spat another blast of flame and metal.

"Hoshino take out the Chi-Nu!" called Nakajima. Hoshino had to traverse her turret several degrees to the right and down, on account on the little tank's near suicide run. She was in the process of traversing to the right when there was a loud BANG. It wasn't enough to kill the tank, but it wasn't a ricochet either. Hoshino quickly found that the Chi-Nu had scored a lucky hit under the Tiger's turret, and had jammed the tanks horizontal turret drive. The shell must have lodged itself under the turret and jammed it. Until the shell was removed, the tank couldn't do much in terms of shooting.

"Turtle team! You mind taking out that Chi-Nu?" Nakajima called into her radio.

"Sure thing!" Anzu answered. Momo took aim through her scope.

"Did we kill it?" asked Nekota.

"I don't think so." Replied Piotan.

"Then how are we still alive?" asked Momoga.

"No idea," Nekota said, "But I've got a bad feeling about-" the tank shook violently as the Hetzer's seventy-five millimeter armor piercing round slammed into the side of the Chi-Nu. The Hetzer sat under some trees near the slope on the right side of the hill. "Target down!" Momo exclaimed into the radio.

"This is anteater team, we're down!" Nekota said into the radio.

Miho let out a sigh, "Is everyone alright!" she asked.

"Yes we're fine." Nekota confirmed.

* * *

_So I decided to leave it here for now, I'm going to finish the battle in the next chapter. So before anybody gives me grief about the turret getting jammed, I would like to point out that it can happen, although I will admit at 700 meters I'm pushing my luck. But it has happened in history. Tiger 131's turret was jammed by a british shell in north africa, which is why the crew abandoned it. But it can be removed, although I'm not sure how. Some insight on that would be much appreciated. Just a reminder I am accepting OC's, just look at the bottom of the last chapter to find the 'guidlines' and just PM me if you want yours to be in here. I have gotten two from Lemanruss669, which I will introduce in the next chapter, because I still have a lot of work to get back to. But I hope you like the story guys, please Favorite and Follow, and R&R is always appreciated, just no put downs, only useful advice. As always, Semper Fi._


End file.
